The Boss's Daughter
by CampbellE
Summary: Naomi's a workaholic with one goal, to get ahead, and nothing is going to stand in her way. But what happens when she meets a beautiful redhead named Emily that can jeopardize everything.
1. My boss's daughter

**This is a little something I've been thinking about for awhile and I figured why not... So here it is, I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Skins**

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Sleepyhead" Emily purrs in my ear as I slowly gain consciousness, her hand stroking my hair, kissing my neck softly, the way she knows I like.<p>

Emily has been staying over lately, she's probably here more than at her own place, I don't mind really, it's nice, cozy even. I met her at some club while I was out with Cook on the pull, I was looking for a one off and got a little more than I bargained for. I'm not usually into repeat performances but there is something about this redheaded beauty that is intoxicating and I can't seem to get enough, and clearly neither can she.

I'm a bit of a workaholic, me, never really off the clock, which means I don't really have the time for a real relationship, that is until recently. I work for a advertising firm, my job is to come up with things that sell, creativity is what gets me ahead, I'm always working hard to meet my deadline and it has always paid off.

My boss though, he's is another story, he alone is one of the most scariest man I have even worked for. You do not want to piss him off, you'll be on your ass in the same second and he'll make sure you have nothing to land on, he's well known and one bad word from him and your career is pretty much over ... He can make you or break you so to speak, lets just say I prefer to stay on his good side.. And that's been pretty easy so far, he likes the fact that I work twice as hard as everyone else and that I leave the office after him and arrive a little before him. I've builded my self up in this firm since I first started working and now me and him are quite chummy, some may call us mates.

Anyway like I was saying I met Emily at a club, when I first saw her it was lust at first site, I mean I'm talking about instant wetness just from the looks of her. I've never wanted to fuck someone more in my entire life and that's saying something, believe me. Cook nudged me to look at her, apparently I wasn't the only one seeing the sexyness that is Emily. She was dancing, moving to the music so elegant yet wild it was almost hypnotic, I couldn't look away it was that captivating. As I was watching I couldn't help but admire what she was wearing, only adding to the fuckable quality she seemed to be emanating.

She had purple stockings on and a very short, tight fitting black leather skirt, with a tight fitting grey tank top, her cherry red hair bouncing wildly around as she followed the beat. I knew I needed to have this girl and I needed to have her now.

I quickly cut in front of a fast approaching Cook to get to her first, it was fair game, he never said 'dibs' so I wasn't doing anything wrong. I wrapped my arms around the bouncing redhead from behind, having nerves of steel when it comes to the pull, she stopped dancing for a moment and looked behind her, probably curious of who the foreign hands on her belong to. She looked in to my eyes, and smirked seemingly satisfied, delighted even, before leaning back into me and continuing moving in rhythm to me and the music, but now grinding into me matching the beats.

A few moments later she turns around in my arms and pulls me in by the back of my neck, so our bodies are flush against each other, she then says next to my ear so she can be heard over the thumping music.

" I was waiting for you to come dance with me, you know? " She rasps, flirting.

" Were you now?" I ask, flirting right back.

" mmhmm" she hums in my ear " I spotted you the moment you entered the club" she winks

I lean in and brush my lips against hers, needing to taste her, it's start out needy and desperate but quickly escalates to passionate, I dip my tongue into her opened welcoming mouth, massaging them together, feeling and also hearing her moan into my month. She tastes better than I thought she would, but I want more, a lot more.

" Fancy popping in the loo?" I ask, when I pull away wanting to have my way with her as soon as now. Her mouth shapes a O.

"Excuse me? What kind of girl do you take me for." she asks, narrowing eyebrow, shoving me slightly.

" Sorry" I chuckle at her seriousness " I didn't mean to offend" I put my hand up in surrender.

" Well you did." she says seriously, then she smiles. " I think after a kiss like that I at least deserve an invitation back to yours" she winks and starts to strut away. Turning back when you fail to follow " Coming? " her smirk firmly in place.

I took her home that night and fucked her like I haven't fucked for years, after many well deserved oragasms each and one of the best shags I ever had, we fall asleep entangled in each other.

And that was 3 months ago, we've been pretty much inseparable since, every free moment I have I spend with her and vice versa. I refuse to put a label on it in spite of Emily insistence that we commit to each other , she's being patient with me and not pushing too hard, but made me agree I am not to stray or else I won't be getting any more of 'this' she said as she moved both her index fingers down her most fuckable body, and since I wanted ' that ' I agreed.

" Morning, babe " I give her a passionate 'good morning' kiss that quickly leads to more as she moans into your mouth.

I gently roll her over so I am on top, and slowly descend down her body, kissing whatever I can before I reach my destination, and see she is already ready for me judging by how much she is glistening, I eagerly lick her folds and start to suck on her clit gently as she runs her hands through my hair, she shutters and cums in my mouths moments later and I lap it up like it's my favorite food. I move up her body, kissing her.

" I have to go " I say, sheepishly, going to sit up, she grabs me back down on her, stopping me.

" No you don't, Naomi, we're not going to see each other until late tonight, Stay with me a little longer please." she begged

" Ems, I've got a presentation tommorrow morning I need to add the finishing touches" you try

" Bullshit Naomi , if I know you as well as I know I do, you've already did the finishing touches and then some" she snaps, angrily " please just stay with me a little bit longer" she says a bit softer.

" I can't...sor-" I start, she puts her hands up, seemingly angry again.

" Save it " she says, frustrated and hurt " nothing comes before work, right Naoms? " she spits

" it's an importa-" she interrupts me again

" important client, right Naomi, I get it, apparently more important than your girlfriend" she says, angrily

" Ems... " you try, yet again interrupted.

" Oh right, I forgot I'm not even your girlfriend, nope god forbid you commit to anything but your job... I'm just the girl you fuck when the mood swings, huh?" She say, hurt and anger also expectingly with eyebrows raised.

She giving me the chance to correct her, to tell her what she hopes for, that she's more than just a fuck buddy, that she mean as much to me as I do to her, and just when I'm about to take that chance, my phone buzzes, and on pure instinct alone I grab the phone instead of expressing my feelings towards Emily.

" Naomi speaking" I put my professional voice on, the one Emily fines rather sexy on any giving day, except for right this moment apparently by the way she is expressing all kind of emotions, hurt , disappointment, frustration and anger. But by the way she is fuming you can tell which one won out.

" Go fuck yourself, Naomi " she spits, trying to be strong but her voice breaking a bit. she storms out the room right after.

" Hold on a minute, John" I say, into the phone to my client, putting my hand over the mouthpiece.

I go in to my living room to see Emily grabbing her purse off the coffee table, walking towards the door,

" don't do that " i say, exasperated, this not being the first time we've had a riff about my commitment issues.

She out the front door in no time, not before giving me the finger one last time. I shake my head, promising myself I'll deal with it later, and get back to my call.

" Hey, John sorry about that" I continue my conversation.

* * *

><p>The reason me and Emily won't be seeing each other tonight was because I told her I had to work late tonight , even though it isn't really work but a charity function party that my boss is throwing, and he has invited the whole staff and I couldn't turn him down, but it worked out fine because Emily said she too wouldn't be available till later as she has to intend some family thing, which she said she was going to ask me to attend as her date so I could meet her family, the one's she's been trying to make me meet for a while now, even though I told her I wasn't ready and never was I glader I had this event to get out of it. We said we meet up after I finish "working" and when she finish her family thing, and that was the end of that. Though after the tiff we had this morning the odds are I won't be seeing her tonight unless I do some groveling.<p>

So right now I am putting on my dress up work attire, a nice black pencil skirt, and white blouse, with a work jacket, and applying a little more make up than usual, hoping to make a good impression on the potential clients my boss said will be there tonight. I'm always ready for new clients.

I decided to sent a quick text to Emily, checking on her after our fight.

_'Am I still seeing you later tonight?' _

I send off, she responds immediately, as if she was waiting for me to text, I sigh

'_Depends.. Am I your girlfriend? '__  
><em>

_' Emily...We'll talk tonight, okay? But what I can say with certainty is you looked really beautiful this morning ' _

I decide to give her a compliment to get her off my back a bit, it seemed to work when she responds

' _Charming bastard...See you tonight, and we will talk._ '

With that sorted, I continue to get ready for the function, I'm out the door in no time, jump in my car and on my way. I arrive there at around 9pm, right on time.

The function is being held at my bosses house, which might I add is more like a palace, and it really is a site to take in. I pull up and step out of my car handing my keys to the guys parking cars.

As I enter the house, I do my rounds and introduce my self to a couple of potential clients, about a half an hour in and I see my boss approach me with a woman who I assume to be his wife.

" Naomi, So glad you can make it! " he grins, shaking my hand

" Wouldn't miss it, I love a good cause, " I state, smiling back

" i'd like you to meet my wife... Jenna, this is Naomi, my right hand man " he says to his wife, grinning proudly

" It's very nice to meet you Naomi " Jenna responds, kindly

" And you, Jenna, and may I say you look lovely in that dress " I compliment, trying to be as charming as possible , which is a big part of my job.

Jenna blushes " Thank you, Naomi "

" Of course " I smile

Rob seems to look behind me for a moment and then smiles widely.

" I'd like you to meet someone else " Rob says, as he gestures for the person behind me to come forward as I reach for a glass of white wine from one of the caterers, and take a sip " This is my daughter and pride and joy, Emily "

I turn around to meet her, and my eyes go wide and so does hers as I see who it is. I spit out the contents in my mouth out of surprise.

_'Holy fucking shit,_ _I've been shagging my bosses daughter' _


	2. Fitch

**I hope you all are liking this story, and for anyone reading any of my other stories, they too will be updated soon, I'm working on them! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins**

* * *

><p><em>'Holy fucking shit, I've been shagging my boss's daughter'<em>

"Emily this is Naomi, Naomi, Emily " Rob introduces us, with a toothy grin

_'Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuckdey, Fuck _

A million and one thoughts are running through my head as I shake the hand of Emily, my Emily, but also Rob Fitch- my boss- the man that can shattered my career into pieces- daughter.

" Nice to meet you, Emily " I say, a bit panicky, pleading with my eyes for her to go along with me.

She narrows her eyebrows at me, clearly considering her opinions, until she seems to make up her mind, she smirks than.

" Nice to meet you too, Naomi " She purrs, staring intensely at me and not letting go of my hand, so I pull out of her grip with a little struggle and turn away from her intense stare to look back at Rob, who seems to be oblivious.

" Naomi's a very hard worker, Emsy love, soon i'll be working for her " He jokes, laughing. I nervously laugh along, sweating a bit under the collar of the situation I find myself in at the moment. Emily's still staring at me smiling a bit, almost like she's finding this to be amusing.

" So Naomi, is Rachael here with you tonight ?" Rob asks, curiously

Emily snaps her head in my direction, narrowing her eyes at me, all amusement dropped now , she seemed angry and jealous

" Who's Rachael?" she asks, a bit too harshly for my liking, but Rob didn't seem to catch on, thankfully. He didn't help my case either when he answered for me

" Naomi's girlfriend, works at the firm" Rob states, unaware of the tension around him.

Rachael is a women at the firm, a receptionist that works for one of the higher ups. We uses to be friends with benefits, it suited me when I needed to release some stress at the office..It never really left the office though. We only ever really fucked at work, it was a thrill really, but obviously since I met Emily we're now just purely friends with absolutely no benefits, much to Rachael's disappointment.

Though Rachael would sometimes be my date to these events since we both had to go anyway, and we always found ways to make these things more fun.

Emily seemed to be fuming at this point, so I quickly jumped in before she had a chance to blow up at me.

" Rachael was never my girlfriend, Rob, we're just friends" I say, glancing at Emily, she looks unconvinced.

" Oh come on now Naomi , I've seen the way she looks at you " he says, eyeing me up.

Emily's crossed her arms at this new discovery, hugging herself it seems, she looks a bit insecure, and hurt. I decide to come clean.

" We had a fling, if you can call it that, just little fun that's it" I say, sighing

" Just like Monica, Jane, Nina, and Tory" He laughs,looks over to Emily and Jenna " Naomi's a legend at the firm, isn't that right? He nudges me, not realizing no one is laughing along.

I glance at Emily to see her playing with her hands , looking at the ground before she excuses herself.

" Sorry but I've got to use the loo" she says, quietly " it was nice meeting you Naomi " she doesn't look at me when she says this, and than turns around and walks what I assume is towards the bathroom. Leaving me with a grinning Rob and Jenna who has a strange expression on that I can't decipher.

Rob seems to get distracted and looks off behind me again.

" If you'll excuse me Naomi , enjoy the party " He off, again, probably off buttering up other guest, and see how much money he can get out of them.

I almost forgot Jenna was there until she clear her throat, I looked over to her and she had an unreadable expression on her face, but something about it made me nervous.

" You're her aren't you ? " she purse her lips at me nodding.

I was a little taken aback, I wasn't sure what she was talking about.

" Am I who, Mrs Fitch? " I ask, unsurly, taking another sip of my wine, trying to act casual.

" The one my daughter is head over heels in love with " She states, looking intensely at me, and for the second time that night, I spit my wine out a little, in a bit of a coughing fit.

" I'm not sure what you're talking about " I lie, not really sure if Emily has told her about me, about us.

" A mother knows these things, Naomi " she smiles, and then continues " My husband might be blind as a bat, but I see, the way she looked at you when she saw who you were, the way she never took her eyes off you the whole time she was here, how she got jealous and angry at the mention of another women, how upset she got before she took off."

" I don't..." I start, but I'm silent when she puts her hand up.

"Emily's been happier than I've ever seen her in theses last three months now, so I'm guessing that's when you kids met" she says, I nod dumbly at her, not knowing what to say, she seems to be very wise and lying to her didn't seem like a good idea " I'm glad Emily found someone that makes her happy, but you must understand one thing Naomi, her father is very protective over all his children, but he has a special place in his heart for Emily, she's the most fragile out of all of the kids, she has such a big heart, and she's so very kind , nobody is good enough for his little girl, don't get me wrong Robs likes you, but not for Emily."

" Why not?" I find my self asking, offended at the idea I'm not good enough for her.

" He knows what you're like, he's told me about your little reputation around the office." She says, with a tight smile.

" it's not like that with Emily, okay? , she's..." I try to think of a fitting word to describe her. "special " thinks that's the best word at the moment

" Rob's a stubborn man, Naomi, you should know that more than anyone" I nod, knowing it's the truth, " once he's got his mind made up about you, that it's, there's no changing it"

" Are you going to tell him, about me and Emily I mean " I have to ask, my career feeling like it could slip out of my hands any minute now, and I didn't like that feeling one bit.

" it's not my place, now is it ?" she gives me a half smile , and I feel like a brick has been lifted off my chest, relieved .

" Thank you so much, Mrs Fitch, I really do appreciate that" I grin at her

" Like I said, Emily's been the happiest I've ever seen her, she's already told me and father she's met someone, but she never gave enough information to put two and two together, lucky for you. But she wants us to meet them, or rather you, so you need to figure out what you are going to do,because Emily is a daddy's girl, she's going to want introduce you as her girlfriend to him, and you need to decide what's more important, your career or her." She smiles than and adds " I'm sure you'll make the right decision." she pats me on the shoulder " it was nice meeting you, Naomi, enjoy the party, dear" With one last smile she walks off.

I just stare at her as she walks away, not really knowing what to say let alone do about the situation, this is all too much to handle, this wasn't suppose to happen, I was just suppose to come here tonight, enjoy a couple of drinks, charm some people in to giving me there business, head home, shag Emily, (an Emily that is not my boss's daughter), and after a few orgasms, call it a night and pass out.

Instead the women I've been seeing for three months, fucking in every sense of the word, sharing a bed with, having feelings for, turns out to be someone that can ruin everything I've worked for, everything I've ever wanted for my self. The most fucked up thing is, if this was any other girl I was shagging, I'd boot her to the road so quickly she wouldn't even have time to throw on some shoes... I know that's a bit harsh but it's the truth, nobody comes in between me and career, until now it seems.

I have no idea what I'm going to do, but one things for sure, Rob can know nothing about this, especially after what Jenna told me about what Rob thinks of me. I'd be out of a job so quickly, he'd find any reason to fire me, I've seen him do it before, and for less.

With all that was going on I didn't even realize Emily still hasn't returned from the loo, and judging by how upset she was when she took off, who knows what is going on in that mind of hers. I take off in the direction she ran off to. Hoping we can have a much needed talk about what has to happen. Hopefully she'll understand.

* * *

><p>When I open the door to the bathroom, I do a quick look around, and realized she not in there . I walk out the bathroom and search the room for any sight of her, when I catch the eye of Jenna, and she nods towards the garden, I smile at her appreciatively before heading out to garden to find my redheaded beauty.<p>

When I finally see her she sitting on a stone bench in front of a copper fountain with a baby angel statue spitting water out of it's mouth, she picking off petals from a flower and angrily throwing the bits she picks off toward the water, while mumbling to herself, and ever so often wiping at her cheeks,while sniffling. I can't help but notice how beautiful she looks in the moonlight, in her little dress gown that fits her curves just right. Right then it's really hard to think about what I have to do, even though I know it's the right thing for my career, it's not easy, and I wish more than anything there was another way, but it's not fair to either of us anyway.

" There you are " I say, softly, when I decide to make myself known

She turns around than, a bit startled but then just as fast looks back at the fountain, seemingly pissed with me

" Took you long enough " she say, crossed

" Sorry, I meant to come sooner but you kind of left me with Rob- I mean your father" I say, almost forgetting for a second " plus you weren't in the loo so I had to find you, and this place is anything but small."

" Why does my father think that this Rachel person is your girlfriend " She asked, finally looking at me, with a hurt expression

" I don't know " I say , and can tell that was the wrong answer when she looks angrily at me.

" We've been seeing each other for three months now, there must be something going on between you and this slag for him to think you're together. " she spits, eyebrows narrowed

" There isn't" I say, firmly and then add " I wouldn't do that to you" a bit softer

" What about all the others my father mentioned, am I just your current fling and when you get bored of me I get tossed to the side like the rest of them " her eyebrows raised, angered and hurt

" What? Of course not" I say, strongly

" Then why won't you call me your girlfriend? " her voiced cracked on the last word

It was time I was honest with her and opened up a bit, she deserved at least that, I sigh

" I didn't want to disappoint you, okay?" I admitted, she looked at me confused

" What?" She narrowed her eyebrows

" I'm not you like you Emily, relationships and me don't really go together, and I know I'll mess up and let you down somehow, one way or another and I didn't want to put that on you, I thought if we did light and fun than you wouldn't depend on me for anything, I mean I'm not that dependable, I'm at work more than at home, and when i'm at home, I'm usually working, I'm shit really, so who would really even want to be my girlfriend anyway" I look up sadly at her, and then at the ground again.

" I would " She says, softly but confindently, when I look up to her, she's smiling at me

" You really don't Ems" I say, doubtfully

" Wanna bet? " she say, playfully, as she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in to a earth shattering kiss. I pull away, and look in to her eyes as she stares intensely in to mine. " I love you " she whispers against my lips, going in for another kiss, I pull away quicky

" What did you just say? " I ask, staring at her with wide eyed

" I said..." She kisses me again, " I love you " she smiles adoringly at me.

I was so happy to hear those words leave her mouth that I almost forgot everything that has happened in the last few hours, and I also almost forgot why I came out here in the first place and just as I returned her smile, it hit me like a punch to the gut and I blurt out.

" We need to break up "

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it... Leave me a review to let me know what you think :) And extra big thank you to those who have already reviewed. 3**


	3. The break up

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed and who are reading, it's greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins**

* * *

><p>' <em>we need to break up '<em>

I flinch the second the words leave my month, talk about bad timing. I just couldn't help it though, it all got a bit much.

Emily's smile dropped the moment I said it and now she was just staring intensely at me with furrowed eyebrows, her lip quivering a bit, as if she is trying not to cry.

" What? " she asks, in an almost whisper, her eyes brimming with unshed tears " Why would you just say that? " she says a bit louder as she pulls out of my arms and take a step back from me, crosses her arms across her torso, hugging herself.

" I didn't mean it to come out like that, Emily . " I admitted, knowing the way I handled it was terrible, prickish even. I went to move closer to her but she pushed me away.

" So you don't really want to break up, right? " she asked, as if she misheard or misunderstood, looking hurt and confused.

" Yes... I mean no I do, I want break up... we need to break up" I say, nervously, thinking about how fucked up this is, and how I really don't want to be doing this.

" I don't understand, I've just told you i'm in love with you, Naomi and you... Fucking why are you doing this?" She asked, crying, still so confused " Do you not feel the same, is that it?"she gets out between sobs.

" It's complicated" I say, every fiber of me hurting, wanting to tell her I do feel, but fearing it will only make it harder in the end.

" Complicated how? " she demands to know, looking at me through narrowing eyebrows and red puffy eyes.

" Well, for starters your dad is my fucking boss" I say, frustrated, needing her to understand.

" And?" she responds, as if it means nothing. I narrow my eyebrows out of disbelief.

" And... He can ruin my career, everything I ever worked for, Ems, just like that " I snap my fingers in demonstration

" What does any of that have to do with us, Naomi?" She shakes her head in confusion, again i'm in total disbelief how she isn't connecting the dots.

" Emily, how do you think he is going to feel if he finds out we've been fucking?" I say, bluntly, a little frustrated that she doesn't see the problem.

" Naomi, he likes you, didn't you hear him in there? He was singing your praise." she explains, coming closer, reaching up to stroke my cheek " He'll be so thrilled at how happy you make me, so please stop all this silliness." she whispers, and she leans on her tippy toes to kiss me, as much as I don't want to, I pull way only to see her hurt expression.

" Emily, he likes me as a worker because I make him money ,end of, he doesn't think I'm suitable for you" I state, sadly

" And how the hell would you know that?" she demanded, angrily, getting more upset every second.

" I just do, Okay?" I say, not wanting to involve Jenna into this conversation.

"How could you possibly kno-" she starts , reaching out again, when we're interrupted by a voice. Emily steps back and starts wiping at her eyes, while I stand there like a stick.

" Emily love, I was just about to start my speech, are you coming in?"Rob says, until he notices me " Oh am I interrupting something?" he asks, eyes narrowing, searching.

" Um.. No Sir.. I just came out here for a smoke when I ran in to Emily and we just got to talking" I glance at Emily, wiping at her eyes a bit while her fathers attention was on me. " Isn't that right Emily? " I turn to her again, begging with my eyes, she seems to spare me again

" Right, yeah sure " She say, quietly

" You better not be putting the moves on my daughter, Nai, I know how you are." Rob jokes, though there was obvious warning behind it. I laugh along in attempts to knock him off my trail.

" Never Sir" I say " Emily here's off limits as far as i'm concerned" I smile, glancing at Emily again, she's looking at me with an expression I can't read.

" Good " Rob nods " Well come on, I've got a speech to make " he gestures to walk in front of him.

Emily keeps shooting me looks as if to say ' this conversation is far from over ' and I keep casting my eyes down, hoping Rob catches none of this. When we get to the door, I open it for Emily and Rob who is right behind us. Emily shoots me one last look before entering with a quiet' thanks ' I nod in response.

When Rob walks pass me he smiles but there is something a little off with it, it's not as toothy as all his others. I just hope Jenna kept to her word and didn't say anything. He enters with out saying a word, that I was thankful for.

* * *

><p>After Rob made his big speech and thanked everybody for coming, the party only lasted a couple of hours more, hours filled with Emily's intense stare everywhere I went, which really put a damper on trying to get new clients, though I managed anyway. When I finally got to my car, I pulled out my phone and saw I had a text message, no surprise who it was from. Emily.<p>

' _My parents want me to stay until all the guest have gone, but I'll be over right after. ' E xx__  
><em>

I really can't have another conversation about this tonight so I decide to answer with..

' _I'm knackered Emily, maybe tomorrow, yeah? ' N_

_' No, I'm coming tonight, okay? ' E _

I sigh when I read the text ' stubborn little bastard ' i thought

' _Fine, i'll see you soon ' N_

_' Drive safe ' E x_

I smile at that, she's always so sweet, which really make everything i'm doing ten times harder than it already is.

By the time I get home, I'm ready for bed, but sadly I have to endure another painful conversation that was just going to end up in tears. I don't know what else to say to Emily. She needs to understand that this isn't what I want but it's something that has to happen. My whole entire life I wanted more for myself, wanted to feel secure. Growing up with a hippie mother who never worked a day in her life and a father who decided parenting just wasn't for him, I learned that the only person who is ever going to look out for me was me, so that's exactly what I did, I became independent, got a part time job during college, studied and work my arse off, I was determined to get the experience I needed for the real world. After I graduated from uni with honors, I was more than ready to get the life I always dreamed of, and I promised myself that nothing or no one would get in my way. Emily will just have to understand.

After changing in to a tank top and some boxer shorts, I walk to make my self some tea, as soon as I flip on the kettle I hear three quiet knocks on my front door, I take a deep breath,preparing my self for whats in store, I open the door, and there she is, my beautiful Emily, still in her dress gown from the party, holding her heels in her hand, looking at me with the familiar expression of pure adoration,although this time it's mix with hurt and determination.

" Well, don't I get a kiss hello " she smirks, seemingly forgetting I broke up with her just a few hours ago.

" Emily.. " I say as I move aside so she can come in, she remains at the door looking expectantly at me " Well are you coming in or not, Ems " I ask

" Not without my kiss " she crosses her arms, raising her eyebrows.

" I can't Emily, look.. we've broken up so I don-" she interrupts me by putting her hands up to stop me from talking and marches in my apartment.

" We are not broken up, Naomi" she says, firmly, she turns around to face me, arm crossed. " you're being a bit rash, don't you think?"

I sighed, she really isn't making this easy.

" I was just making tea, would you like some?" I walk past her towards the kitchen.

" That would be nice " she says, taking off her jacket, taking a seat on the sofa, waiting for me to bring it in.

I enter with two mugs and set them down on the coffee table infront of the sofa. I take a seat on the arm chair in order to be further away from Emily who was sitting in the middle of the couch, not really giving me a choice of space. She sighs at this.

" Anything wrong with the sofa? " she ask, sarcastically, rolling her eyes, slightly hurt. I chose to ignore the question.

" Emily I know this is difficult but it needs to happen" I sigh, feeling horrible when I notice her bit her lip to stop it from wobbling.

She gets up than and walks over to me, and sits on my lap, she brushes my hair away for my eye gently with her finger tips.

" I'm not letting you do this, Naomi" she lean in and kisses me softly on the lips and than rest her forehead against mine " We're special, Naoms... my father just wants me to be happy, and it just happens that you make me happy, once we explai-"

" No, no freaking way Emily, he's never to know about this, okay?" I demand, a bit panicky.

" Baby, I love you so much and I just want my family to know that too!" She pleads with me.

That was it, I couldn't do this anymore, she's given me no other choice. There was only one way out of this, as much as I didn't want to, it was what needed to be done.

" I'm sorry Emily, I just don't feel that way" I state, looking her right in the eyes.

" Don't feel what way? " she asked, confused, here it goes, it's now or never.

" I don't love you. " I lie, but surprised how honest it sounded.

Emily whole body tenses and she leant back a little, searching my eyes for the truth with heavy dropping tear in hers , a cute chin wobble that all but broke my heart.

" Fuck you " she shoves me as she goes to stand up " you're a fucking liar!" she spits hovering over me, trying to be strong, but cry uncontrollably " you're just saying that to hurt me" she wipes her eyes viciously, never looking away from me.

As much as I want to take it back, and as much as its hurting me to see her like this, I keep it up. Refusing to lose what I worked so hard fighting for.

" I'm sorry, okay? I just don't feel it, it was always just shagging to me, nothing more" I say, noticing how convincing I must be by the gutted look on the redheads face, which quickly turns to anger.

" Just fucking shagging!?" She yells, sobs vibrating her body. " it was never just a shag Even when we first met , that first night we made love, and every night after that ,you fucking prick, you're a fucking coward." She states, through angry and hurt tears, looking at me expectenly.

"It wasn't like that for me, Ems I'm sorry you misunderstood my intentions" I say, looking down, knowing I'm under her intense stare. " You're just not worth my job, Emily." I finish silently , and I know that's what did it, and thats why I said it, that doesn't stop the sting in my eyes though as I try so hard not to cry infront of Emily.

I haven't looked up since I said it, I couldn't see the look in her beautiful brown eyes, I didn't want it to haunt me, so I kept my head down, even when I heard her painfully quiet sobs as she collected her things, even when I heard the sniffle as she looked at me from the doorway, as if waiting for me to tell her it was all a just lie. I didn't look up until I heard the door slam almost off its hinges. And than I walked emotionless to my bed room, cuddle under the warmth of my sheets and cried myself to sleep, wondering what I just did.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone for the lovely comments, I really appreciated it..and dont worry the story will go on. Let me know what you though of this one<strong>


	4. Temp

**A/N - Sorry this one took so long.. Also for those reading my other stories they will be updated soon.. I kinda got a one track mind... Thank you to everyone reading my story and another thank you to those who review..**

**Disclaimer - I don't Skins... **

* * *

><p>It's been about two weeks since the break up and I haven't seen or spoken to Emily since. I've been a bit off lately, I have this pain in my heart that hasn't ever really been there before, but I've been ignoring it for the most part. I've only cried twice this whole time, the first time the night of the break up, before I drifted off to a dreamless sleep, the second was the next day when Cook came over with beer and pizza, and I told him all that happened. He really liked Emily, thought she was good for me, he wasn't surprised though, he know's what I'm like. That night he decided to get me well and truly wasted, taking me to all our old haunts. I haven't really partied that hard since I met Emily, so it was welcomed. Emily always rather stayed in and spend private time with me than go out, though not to say she didn't know how to party, just to say she preferred relaxing with a glass of wine, and a night filled with us naked between the sheets, enjoying each other thoroughly. I was never one to complained.<p>

I've been working like crazy these last two weeks, if I didn't then I'd be force to think about a certain someone with beautiful brown eyes, and cherry red hair, who just happens to be trying to take up all the room in my head. So in order to stop the thoughts, I've thrown my self deeper in to my work. Whenever she would pop into my head in a moment of weakness, all I could think of is the parting words I said to her, and I hated myself for it. How could I have been so cruel as to say she isn't worth my job, granted in a way it's true, isn't it? I mean I did break up with her over my career, but for some reason it doesn't feel that way, I just wanted her to understand, but I reliezed now I should have gone about it better.

So here I am sitting at my desk at work, going over some designs that I'm suppose to present in a couple of hours to Rob and the board. Speaking of Rob, I've notice him acting a little strange towards me since his little event at his house, and it making me quite nervous, I can't help but think Emily must of said something to him to get back at me somehow, and honestly I can't blame her. I just hope that wasn't the case.

I look up to see Rob waving for me to enter his office that's just across from my cubicle, I notice his P.A hasn't been there in a few days, must be sick or something I assume. I just hope he's not going to give me the job of hiring him a new one. I walk towards his office on shaky legs, not sure what it is he wants, as I almost reach my destination my nerves have me wishing that he really does just want me hire him a new P.A and not the alternative of firing me for breaking his little girls heart.

I feel my heart beating in my chest furiously as I enter Rob's office, and he gestures for me to have a sit. I adjust my outfit, smiling and take the offered seat.

" Ready for that presentation at 2, Nai? " He asks, when I'm settled.

" Of course I am, Rob, I think you're really going to like my ideas ." I answer, narrowing my eyebrows a bit, wondering where he's getting at.

" I'm sure I will, you're never one to disappointment " He smiles, toothily " That's why I brought you in here, actually " he grows serious, as my palms start to sweat, I wipe them on my skirt.

This can't be good, he definitely must know about me and Emily and that's what he means. I've never disappointed him until now, until I slept with his pride and joy, and then broke her heart. I just can't help but think it over, I'm going to be out of a job and nothing to fall back on. He knows, and there is nothing I can do to defend my self. I sit quietly, biting my lip with worried eyes.

" Oh yeah? " I squeak , finally, trying to act casual, but failing to hide my nerves.

He leans in a little narrowing his eyebrows, which instinctively makes me pull back a bit. Just when I'm about to break out in huge apologizes and graveling a wide grin takes over his features

" How would you feel about a promotion? " he asks, smiling insanely. I can't help the look of pure surprise on my face as I register what was just said.

" Sorry? " I asked, a little out of it, he laughs than.

" A promotion, Naomi. Bigger pay, your own office" he pats my shoulder " Hell, you even get your own parking spot " he finishes.

At this point my eyes are wide and my mouth shaping an O. I didn't expect this, I was hoping of course but I didn't think it would happen so soon. For a moment I'm overwhelmed with happiness, I forget about situation that's hanging over my head and just bask in the fact that I moving up in my division. I jump up than and shake Rob's hand with both of mine with much more excitement than I had just moments ago..

" And here I thought this was all because you wanted me to find you a new assistant" I state thinking about earlier, that thought cross my mind.

"Oh no, Naomi, that's all sorted, hired someone on me own, she's very capable " He smiles big and pat me on the back. Than his head shoots up to look behind me " speaking of which, here she is now!" he moves past me.

I turn around to see who his new P.A will be, when I come face to face with the one and only Emily Fitch. Here. At my work.

" Hello, Naomi." Emily purrs, with a spiteful smirk.. I gulp.

"You remember my daughter Emily, right?" Rob asks, smiling widely. I turn my attention back to Rob.

" Yeah, of course I do " I smile, tight lipped..And after a few second of Emily just staring at me, I decided I've had enough " We'll I best be getting back to work" I state, and then glance at Emily " Welcome, Emily" I mumble as I walk past her and out the door.

* * *

><p>No No No.. This can not be fucking happening. She can't work here, she just fucking can't.. I look up at the office I just vacated to see Rob and Emily talking, probably about what the new job in tails. I look away when I catch Emily intense gaze lock on me and focus back on packing my desk.<p>

I'm not exactly sure what she's playing at by being here, but I know it can't be good. She's up to something, I just need to figure out what. Although as long as I've known Emily, all I've ever seen from her is kindness, sure we had our fights, but one thing I know is she's the sweetest women I've ever met. So I'm really not sure what she willing to do, but from the looks she's been giving me, I know whatever I'm in for it won't be good.

Just as I finish packing my belongings in my box, Rob comes over, luckily alone. I look behind him to see Emily seemingly settling in to her new desk. I have to admitted as much anxiety I have of her being here I must say it's very good to see her. She looks stunningly beautiful as I always remember her. Her work attire being a tight little skirt and a silk button up blouse that forms to her body perfectly. I finally tear my eyes away from her body when Rob is standing right in front of me.

" Ah, I see you're packed and ready to go.. Shall I show you to your new office" He gestures for me to follow him.

" Yeah that would be great, Thanks boss " I smile genuinely, excited about the new perks of the job.

He leads me past Emily's new desk, and just before I'm completely through.

" Congratulations on the promotion, Naoms " Emily says, though there is a hint of anger laced in those words.

" Thanks" I mumble as I walk by.

We finally enter my new office, which is much smaller than Rob, but still pretty big. Plus it's better than the shitty little cubicle i've been stuck in. I really like it, has character.

" So what do you think? " Rob ask, curiously

" I love it, Rob, I really do.. It's great " I say, sincerely.

"I'm glad, Nai, you've well and truly earned it. " He smiles at me.

" Thank you, that means a lot. " I return his smile. Though suddenly he grows serious.

" Listen Naomi, there something you and I have to talk about." He states, clearly concerned.

I'm not sure what the mood change was about but I'm suddenly very nervous again, waiting for what he has to say.

" Sure Rob, what up?" I squeak, as my stomach churns under his watchful eye.

" As you know my daughter Emily will be working here from now on, although I tried to convince her otherwise, for some reason she was very insistent, practically begged me ." He explains as I narrow my eyes at this new found information.

" Okay sir, why are you telling me this?" I asked, palms sweating again, I knew Emily was up to something, begging her father to work here just further proves it.

" Frankly Naomi, I know your reputation in the office, and it's all fine and dandy to me, but not where my little girl is concerned." He say, seriously. " You're to stay away from her, do I make myself clear, Naomi?" He finishes, warningly.

" Crystal, sir " I say, nodding quickly, shaking in my boots.

And then just like that a huge grin replaces his menacing stare.

" I'm so glad we're on the same page" he nods " I'd hate to have to fire you... You really are one of the best in this company." And with that he patted me on the back and walked out. But not before making me sick to my stomach.

He can never ever ever ever find out about me and Emily, I've never been so sure about anything in my entire life. I just need to talk to Emily and find out what she's playing at by working here.

* * *

><p>Just as I finish putting my last idem form my box on my new desk and take a seat, I hear three quiet knocks on my door. I sigh.<p>

" Come on in " I say, tiredly, looking at my watch to see how much longer I have till the meeting.

" Settling in alright, Naom?" I snap my head up at the sound of Emily raspy voice, just as she was shutting the door behind her, and stepping further in to my office. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I should be asking you the same thing." I say, annoyed , standing up and coming around my desk to reach her. I look out the window of my office to make sure no one is noticing, knowing how rumors start in this place." What the hell are you playing at, Emily"

She smirks then but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

" What ever do you mean, Naomi? " she says, with feigned innocence.

I decided to try a different tactic as not to play in to her game. I look up.

" How have you been, Emily? " I ask, gently

She looks at me with her intense gaze for a long moment, almost searching. Until I see a flicker chance and her eyebrow narrows.

" You mean since you basically told me I meant nothing to you after I told you I loved you?" she shakes her head, letting out a bitter chuckle " I've been just fucking dandy, Naomi!" she spits, turning to walk away.

I quickly grab her by the arm to turn her around, she yanks her arm out of my grip thought but faces me with her arms across her chest, hugging herself again.

" Emily, I'm so sorry..." I say, weakly, as I see Emily's eyes shining with unshed tears. I guess that wasn't what she wanted to hear from me.

" Go fuck yourself " she tries to say strongly , her voice betraying her as it breaks on the last word. She's out the door before I could even respond.

Fucking fuck, I wish that could have gone a bit better. She's still very hurt it seems, and very very angry at me, which is not good at all. I look down at my watch, 15 mins till the meeting I gather my presentation, and rush to the conference room to get set up. I past Emily's desk again and notice she's not there. I just hope she's ok.

One things for sure, this is going to be an eventful workplace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you thought.. Maybe even predictions of what's to come! :) Thank you all!**


End file.
